


A Little Wonder Woman

by missema



Series: Allyse Shepard, Space Cadet [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dating, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting his orders to go to Horizon, Kaidan is on the Citadel one last time while Joker visits Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wonder Woman

The throbbing pulse of the rhythmic music poured from behind the closed doors of a club as Kaidan walked by on the Citadel, but he ignored the noise, hoping it didn't trigger a migraine.  His destination was someplace more sedate, but still filled with people and alcohol. He didn't even know what he was doing here, how he'd let himself get dragged into this. This part of the Wards was unfamiliar to him, and he craned his neck upwards, looking at the signs that told him where he was going. He should have suggested the Presidium, at least it was quieter there.

It was his last leave for a while, he was going to a colony in the Terminus Systems, which made this endeavor even more pointless. But it was a promise, of sorts, and he wanted to see it through.  It felt more like an experiment, one he was conducting under duress, but still an experiement.  
  
He was going on a date, even though he wasn't quite sure why. Anticipation making him sweat as he made his way to their predetermined place on Kithoi Ward.  It was just nerves, but he didn't even know why he was nervous.  The most famous human in the galaxy had been his, until she died, and she'd never filled him with anything akin to the feeling of distress as the thought of this date.  It was just drinks, he told himself, nothing to it.  But those words failed to soothe, the empty thoughts not even convincing himself.  
  
Lately, he had been lonely and he guessed it was starting to show. Not the loneliness that had taken him after Allyse died, no, his complete devastation when Shepard had gone down with the Normandy had been on another level altogether. This was different, a less focused feeling, a want to have someone to talk to that wasn't one of his buddies or stationed on another ship, only reachable by email or vid message.  
  
But a date - he wasn't sure what to make of it. Though he'd been on his fair share of dates before, nothing since Shepard died. That was the problem, there was nothing since Allyse died. Kaidan still loved her, he would always love her, and knew that whatever lay in the beyond for him would include her, but he didn't want to get stuck in that thought.  He'd already worked his way through this, moved onwards.  
  
Wanting to die was no way to live.  
  
He was a survivor, like it or not, and had always been. He turned a corner, and found the place he had been looking for. When the doors slid open in front of him, Kaidan scanned the room. At the bar, a woman was nervously eying the door. Neat hair pulled into a bun, pretty dark eyes flitting over him as he walked towards her, trying to recall what he'd been told about her. Doctor, she was a doctor that worked here, human and from Earth. A look of relief passed over her face as he approached and Kaidan felt himself smile.

 

  
"You have thirty minutes, Mr. Moreau." Miranda Lawson let Joker into the medical bay of the station that house Project Lazarus.  
  
 "I know, I know. Same deal every time." He said, waving Miranda away.  The Cerberus operative left, but was never far, Joker guessed that she was standing behind one of the glass windows, watching their every interaction.  Carefully, the pilot inched his way over to the side of the bed, a chair already next to her. He looked down at Allyse's calm face, and was glad to see some of the bandages had been removed since his last visit.  Part of him felt guilty, and he knew she was like this because she'd saved his life, and he swore again the same thing he'd said to her ever since he'd joined Cerberus.  Wherever Shepard went for the rest of her life, he'd be there to make sure he could pull her ass out of the fire, no matter what.  
  
"Alright, Commander, I brought new ones this time." He said to Allyse's form. She could have been sleeping, at least that was the way he chose to think of her, instead of in some weird stasis.  She had scars on her face still, and her eyes were closed, but there were no machines helping her to breathe anymore, her lungs working on their own.  For a moment Joker just sat there, looking at her, willing her to get up, or to talk back to him, even though he knew if she did, someone would come in and put her back under.  
  
"So, I know you like Batman, but we've finished a lot of those, and he was boring me. ' _I'm Bruce Wayne, watch me be rich and drive around in the batmobile_.' This time I got a little Wonder Woman for you, maybe a little inspiration to get you back up and working, huh. No pressure."


End file.
